Off to Hogwarts!
by Miss Sassy
Summary: When the babysitters are the first Muggles to attend Hogwarts school new things are learned on both sides. Can a person 'grow' a magical ability? Can Hogwarts use Muggle technology to it's adavntage? We'll see! WIP. CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!
1. Introduction

"You'll never believe this!" Claudia burst into the room yelling.

"Claudia Lynn Kishi, You are exactly 2.7 minutes late from being here an hour early!" Kristy screamed, eyes bulging as she resisted the urge to strangle Claudia.

"Like, chill, K," Stacey said in her 'sophisticated' voice. "The, like, sound vibrations from your enormous mouth are, like, chipping the, like, purple paint off my nails!"

In her very quiet voice Mary Anne said, "What is it Claudia?"

"The school has planned an exchange trip! AND WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND! AND WE'RE GONNA STAY IN A CASTLE! FOR FREE!"

Now everyone was screaming. In her rage/enthusiasm, Kristy unplugged the clock, and Jessi and Mallory threw it out the window.

"THE CASTLE IS CALLED Hogwarts," Claudia screamed/talked as everybody settled down, "and it's supposedly magic. I got this very nice letter when I saw Mrs. Besser walking home. She said one of the kids from Hogwarts sent this to her to pass to someone. It says this:

Dear Muggle,

I just thought you should learn something about Hogwarts before you come live here for a term. It is a castle where we live and have magic lessons. Our classes are include Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History o Mage, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and more. The castle is big but you'll learn how to find everything. Professor Dumbledore said that we will have a sorting for you when you come. I'm in Ravenclaw, look for me!

Don't let the Crumple-horned Snorkaks get you down!

_Luna Lovegood_

"There is a lot of that letter that I don't understand, but that's okay!" Kristy said.

"HOTWARTS, HERE WE COME!" They all managed to yell the words in perfect unison, and then they skipped around Claudia' bedroom, barely hearing the continually ringing phone.


	2. Figuring It Out

_**AN: This story is just random idea that came to my mind. It may be really bad and the title is subject to change! **__****_

_**Disclaimer: (Forgotten on chapter one) I do not own The Baby Sitters Club, an iBook or apple, or Potter Puppet Pals.**_

Mallory sat biting her nails. Kristy said that they'd be meeting to discuss the trip to Hogwarts today and try to decode the letter. Claudia had told them that they were leaving in two days, and she was very nervous.

"Hi!" Dawn yelled as she ran towards her. She was holding a laptop. Mary Anne was following her.

"Hey you guys! Why do you have your iBook, Dawn?" Mary Anne giggled when she asked this. Mallory wondered if she was being set up.

"It's something Dawn discovered when she looked up "Hogwarts" on the internet," Mary Anne giggled. "We'll show you when everybody gets here."

Now Mallory was impatient. The clock seemed to move at half speed. As soon as her best friend Jessi came sailing through the door saying that she was not late, she was just not as early as everyone as the rest of them, Dawn opened the iBook and opened a Safari _**(A/N That's an internet for the people like me with Windows.) **_She selected the lasted favorited site, and while it was loading she told them, "I was looking up 'Hogwarts' on my computer here and found something that led me to believe…well, you'll see."

The website loaded and they say a puppet on stage. Suddenly the puppet was singing.

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape Snape Severus Snape. _Suddenly a puppet with a giant beard appeared and yelled _Dumbledore! _

This continued, and more names were added, and Claudia hastily scribbled down:

_Severuss Snap_

_Dumbleder_

_Ran Weezly_

_Hary Poter_

_Hermie-nee Grainger_

"There," she said, and handed the list to Kristy, their leader.

"I guess this is simply an arts school-" Claudia cheered happily here and Kristy glared at her.

"As I was _saying _before I was interrupted by the art obsessed girl, it seems to be an arts school, but what about the 'school subjects' in Luna's letter?" The girls decided to make a list saying what the subject must really mean:

Transfiguration- Making art projects with different things like computer printers or something

Potions- Paint Class

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Defense against evil painters

Charms- Accessorizing your artwork

Herbology- Using flowers in artwork

History of Magic- Famous paintings through the ages

Ancient Runes- More old famous paintings

Divination- Making famous paintings for the future

Care of Magical Creatures- Making pictures of animals

"These are very clever class names, so we must be very clever to figure them out!" Krity said happily. "We are so ready for England!"


	3. The Sorting

_**A/N Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed my story! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but here's an update now! Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing. But I do have a cat, a dog, and two brothers.**_

Claudia, Kristy, Stacey, Dawn, Mary Anne, Jessi, and Mallory were waiting at a small village that some people seemed to be calling Hogsmede. They were carrying huge suitcases, but none was bigger than Mallory's, not even Claudia or Stacey's.

"Since this is a new place I think it's time to reinvent myself," Mallory had explained. Just then a giant man, a man so big it seemed inhuman, came and led them to a bunch of boats. Claudia climbed into Stacey's with her, but the boat started sinking and Claudia needed to get one for herself. After they rounded a certain curve a huge castle cam e into view.

"This is where we're staying?" Kristy asked.

"Yes," the huge giant told her.

"Ew! Why are staying in a ruin with a sign that says DANGER, DO NOT ENTER on it?"

"Oh, one second," The giant said. He removed a pink umbrella from his coat. He waved it in the air and the castle transformed right in front of their eyes. It was now an amazing looking castle with towers and a garden and a forest and a lake (which they were in).

They pulled onto the bank and walked up to the castle. When they got there a very cross looking women met them at the door.

"G'bye, Muggles! Best of luck to ya!" The giant called as he walked away.

"We'll have the sorting immediately for you. You will be the only ones sorted, as it is the middle of the school year. And for future reference, my name is Professor McGonagall." The woman swept them away into a large room with five long tables. Everyone was starring at them. The Professor woman stood at the other end of the hall, next to a stool on which a very battered old hat lay. And you know what happens at a sorting ceremony, so here are the houses they were sorted into:

Kristy-Slytherin

Claudia-Ravenclaw

Mary Anne-Hufflepuff

Stacey-Ravenclaw

Dawn-Hufflepuff

Mallory-Gryffindor

Jessi-Gryffindor

As Kristy sat down at the table she had been assigned by the hat, very confused about how they had created such an illusion as a talking hat, a thin boy with white-blonde hair and a pointed chin looked at her and said, "And we've got a Muggle. Unbelievable!"

Kristy glared back. "You got a problem with that?" She asked, holding up a clenched fist.

"Actually, yes," Draco Malfoy said, smirking. He signaled someone behind Kristy and Crabbe and Goyle came over and stood by him like bodyguards. They raised their fists and Kristy raised hers. The next ten minutes were accompanied by the flying of chicken wings and the pitiful (not really) squeaks of Malfoy's cronies and Draco watched from the side, looking horrified.

_**A/N Hope you like it so far! Sorry if you don't. Anyway, in the next chapter I'll tell what happens to the other members! Love ya and REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?!?!**_


	4. Mallory and Jessi

**Thank you so much to the wonderful people who reviewed! Please keep doing so! ANNOYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short; I'll work on that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Fred would be alive. ******** I also don't own the BSC. That'd be cool if I did though. Anyway…here's the next chapter!**

Mallory and Jessi followed a boy named Percy (**A/N This takes place in Harry's third year) **until they reached a picture of a rather large woman. They watched in horror as the women _in the painting_ opened her mouth and started to talk!

"Password?" She question Percy.

"Rube snippets," Percy replied. The picture swung right out of the wall the reveal a giant hole. Mallory and Jessi warily stepped in. A boy about a year older then them sprang out of nowhere.

"Hiya! My name is Collin Creevy! I'm Muggle born, so I know what this is like for you!" He pulled a giant camera out of nowhere behind him. "Can I take your picture?" Her didn't wait for a response, just snapped the shutter. "Thank you!" He ran away, leaving Mal and Jessi to cough on the smoke that had appeared as a result of the picture taking.

As the smoke cleared they saw three people walk up to them, two boys and a girl.

"Hello," the girl said. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is—"

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!" Jessi exclaimed. Mallory looked at her.

"How did you know that?" She and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Potter Puppet Pals, remember? The puppets!"

"What in the name of Merlin's trousers is that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I can show you!" Mallory said happily She rummaged around in her shoulder bag and extracted a laptop. "I borrowed Claudia's," She answered Jessi's question before it was even asked.

"But," Hermione said, "Muggle technology doesn't work here. There's just too much magic…" Her voice faded away as Mallory accessed Internet Explorer. The three magicians watched in awe, even Muggle born Hermione, as Mallory found YouTube and brought up Potter Puppet Pals. As they watched the singing puppets the look on their faces turned to outrage. When the Ron puppet found the pipe bomb and they all cheered Hermione sniffed indignantly, "I would never cheer right before a bomb was set to go off!" As Voldemort popped up and started sing/celebrating Harry gasped.

"What if this website tells the future? And Voldemort was planning to bring us down by Muggle means?

"Yeah, while be sing without planning in perfect rhythm?" Ron asked, scoffing.

"Yes, of course. I don't know what I was thinking," Harry said.

**Okay, don't know what I was thinking. I'm just incapable of writing long chapters! Hope this little description of the Gryffindor Common Room will suffice! UP NEXT: Mary Anne and Hufflepuff Tower! **

**And just so you know, this is a parody. It seems to be going in and out of 'parody' mode, but I hope my odd sense of humor (if it exists) shines through!**

**Love ya and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Mary Anne

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Baby-Sitters Club, Harry Potter, 4H, Verizon Wireless, or an NV. I actually have a Palm Centro. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

Mary Anne sniffled. She followed Hannah Abbot, a very nice girl that had offered to show her around after she was forced away from her friends. They stopped in front of a giant plant that was twisting and turning this way and that.

"Passsssssssssworddddddddddddddddddd?" It hissed.

"Why hello Phil. How are you today?" Hannah asked the plant.

"Finnnnnnnne bbbbbbutttttttt IIIIIII wasssssssssss takkkkkking aaaaa napppppp anddddddd woulddddd preeeeeeffffffferrrr iffffff youuuuuuuuuu wwwwwoullllddddd gggivvvve meeeeeee thhhhhe passssssssssworddddddddd annnnnddddd leeeeeeave meeeeeeee tooooooooo mmmmmyyyyy slummmmmmbbbbbbberrrrrrr," Phil the plant answered.

"Oh, alright. Hapolah colasis."

"Thhhhhhannnnnnnkkkkkk yyyyyyyouuuuuuu." Phil the plant suddenly shrunk until he was about the size of an ant and squeezed into a small keyhole in the door behind him. The door opened.

"Have a good day!" Hannah called as the door swung closed again. Turning to Mary Anne she said, "That was Phil. He guards the Hufflepuff common room. I once heard that there was a DRAGON guarding Slytherin's! Probably just a rumor though."

Mary Anne nodded, mad at Hannah for not having more respect for her feelings. She was just separated from her friends! Then again, not everyone was as sensitive as herself, she thought. She kept walking, following Hannah.

Then she saw him. Sitting by the fireplace. His hair was perfect, his eyes, they were the most beautiful green color…

"Is that…is that…" she sputtered. "Is that…CAM GEARY?"

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"You don't know who CAM GEARY is? He's only the most gorgeous actor in the history of all movies! You must have seen at least ONE of his movies. They were very big here in Britain as well as the states. Have you seen _One Little Lie_? Or _Ferocious Cuddly Bears_?

"What are you talking about? How can bears be both ferocious AND cuddly?"

"Oh, never mind. That boy, over there, sitting by the fireplace," Mary Anne said, pointing to him. "What's his name?'

"Oh, you mean Ernie McMillan." **(A/N Did I spell that right? It's probably wrong. Review and tell me if you know.) **Hannah swelled with pride. "I know, he's so cute. He's my boyfriend."

Mary Anne's face grew hot. Hannah Abbot, this girl who obviously hadn't told her father that she was old enough to take her hair OUT off pigtails, was dating this amazingly cute boy? This couldn't be happening!

Hannah led Mary Anne to a room with four large beds. 

"This is your bed," she said, motioning towards the one next to a small, square window. "And later you'll meet Hailey, Harmony, and Harper. They also live here. We used to call ourselves the 4H, but that's a patented name in the States. Maybe you've heard of it. Anyway, we wouldn't do that now anyway because you're Mary Anne, not HAIRY ANNE or something!" Hannah started laughing at her own joke. Mary Anne fake-laughed and turned around to wipe away a tear. _It's not very nice to make fun of someone's hair,_ she thought. 

"Well, Hannah, I'm going to call my friend right now. I promised I'd give her an update on what my first day has been like," Mary Anne lied quickly. She and Kristy hadn't talked since they had squealed about finally being here as they exited the train, and they hadn't even talked about calling or texting each other. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, those won't—" Hannah started, but Mary Anne walked away, not wanting to hear about anything from this awful girl who stole her soul mate and called her hairy.

She pressed 4 and then SEND on her speed dial. 1 was Voicemail, 2 was her father, 3 was Sharon, 4 was Kristy, and on and on and on.

"Hello?" Kristy screamed. Mary Anne started out crying. "Oh, Mary Anne, what's wrong?"

"You-you-you're yelling at me!"

"No, it's just very, very loud here. The Syltherins started a mob when I entered their Common Room, and now I'm hiding in a closet."

"Oh, that's terrible!"

"No, it's okay. It's kinda nice in here. Crabbe and Goyle have been hiding all sorts of stuff in here, and I've managed o find some cream puffs that only look a couple months old."

"Who and who? And ARE YOU EATING IT?"

"AHH! THEY'VE BROKEN DOWN THE DOOR! AHH! TAKE THAT!" A pitiful squeak rang out. "AND THAT!" A muffled yell. "AND THAT! GOTTA GO, MARY ANNE!" Kristy hung up.

Mary Anne sniffled again. She hadn't gotten to tell Kristy anything about her day! Oh well. She could tell her about it tomorrow at breakfast. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with Hannah.

"Did you just have a phone call on that thing? It works?" She asked.

"Of course it works. I just got it."

"Oh. They're getting smaller and smaller…does that flip open? Why does it have the letters? Why are the numbers on that side but letters there? And why are they are in that order? Is that the alphabet for Americans? QWE…yeah…that makes sense…we say ABC here, you see," Hannah said.

"I know that. And my phone is a Verizon Wireless NV, it flips out with a full keyboard so I can type text messages to my friends easier. And we say ABC too, the keys are in order of a keyboard on a computer, duh!"

"Oh," Hannah said, looking confused. "Anyway, we better head up to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow, and it's your first day of classes." They went upstairs. Hailey, Harmony, and Harper were all in their beds already. Mary Anne quickly undressed and put on her nightgown.

"I like the nightgown, I guess," the girl in the bed across from Mary Anne said. "Nice…kittens."

"Thank you," Mary Anne said, but the girl had already turned around to talk to Hannah.

"So Hannah, what's her name?" she said, motioning towards Mary Anne as if she wasn't even there.

"This is Mary Anne. Oh, Mary Anne, it would be so much easier…could we—I mean, would it be okay if we called you Mary?"

Mary Anne gasped. "Why no, it would not be! I am Mary Anne, and you should stop trying to make me something I'm not!" She rolled over in her bed, always from the confused staring eyes of the girls.

"Okay…" one of the girls said. "Anyway, Han, how's it going with _Er-nie_?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh Hail, he's so nice. I'm so glad he's mine," Mary Anne heard Hannah reply. She narrowed her eyes. Ernie would be _hers_ in a few day. All hers.

**Well? What do you think? Review! Review! REVIEW!**


End file.
